Mada Mada Daze, Ryoga!
by BrIdGeT-tsuchi
Summary: Will the oh-so-mighty Ryoga Echizen be able to win his crush's heart? RyogaxOC. Two-Shot.


MADA MADA DAZE, RYOGA!!!

Disclaimer: I herby declare that I do not own Prince of Tennis.

Author: Bridget

* * *

"Aw.. come on Dad! Let me go to Seigaku as well. This way I can _take care_ of chibisuke." Ryoga said, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

Nanjiro Echizen immediately took the cue. Smirking, he declared "Alright then! Ryoga will go to Seigaku as well!!" and with that, he started to read his *ahem* newspaper.

"But Dad--!" Ryoma protested. But, it was all in vain. Nanjiro completely ignored him and started yelling into his "newspaper".

"I AM SO DEAD!" was all Ryoma was able to think about- Over and over and over again. "With these two idiots, I am DOOMED!!"

His dad was fuming. '_What in the world was that stupid photographer thinking with that head of his?? Taking a picture of a sexy babe _only_ from the waist up??' _he thought in disbelief.

* * *

'He came, He saw, He conquered' That was exactly what Ryoga Echizen did. He – at once – claimed 'The Hottest Male' title in Seigaku. Not that Tezuka, Fuji and Ryoma complained. He soaked up all the attention he could possibly manage- which is everything.

He then proceeded to charm his way into the teacher's hearts. Well, not everyone's. A handful of male teachers were wary of him. But the female teachers were well, um.. you get the point.

The girls were completely over the moon, on cloud no.9 – whatever!! They thanked the heavens for sending them such a hottie—who'd actually flirt back with them as well!. They soon forgot all about their previous sweet-hearts and fought over this _one_ guy.

Ryoga, now had to face the wrath of the entire male students – save nine – ( or make it eight, Momo sure would miss them), for stealing all the girl's hearts, save a handful. But yet, he kept his cool, remained as unabashed as ever and continued to be "The Hottest Male" on Seigaku.

He'd never ever make a girl feel unwanted – unlike mean old Tezuka and Ryoma. He'd just happily flirt and keep flirting with the whole lot.( man, how DOES he do that?????).

The cat-fights got worse. They were more ferocious, lasted longer and gave the teachers nothing more than a throbbing migraine. Heck, even the female teachers fought (silently though). This successfully covered up Ryoma's academic performance.

Ryoga Echizen, truly took over Seishun Academy by storm.

* * *

Ryoga Echizen then decided to become the captain of the Tennis team. No, not just a regular – to be Captain. So, he just walked up Ryuzaki sensei, one fine (fateful) day and said ' Say coach, I think we should give young Kunimitsu here a break. So, why don't you make me the Captain after all, I do have experience". He turned to Tezuka – who looked like he had been asked to strip – and smiled his glamorous smile. "You're welcome" he said.

"Coach, please explain the rules for becoming a regular to him" Tezuka said with a hard, hard, look on his face. ( if looks can kill *shudder*)

"Oh.. um.. yes.. You see Ryoga, things work rather differently around here. To be a regular itself means, you have to play matches against all our tennis players – including non-regulars. Depending on your wining streak, you'll be decided if or not you are a Regular." Explained Ryuzaki after recovering from her shock.

"Yeah..Yeah.. but if I defeat Tezuka here, does that mean I'll be captain?" he questioned in his usual over-confident tone.

"No, Ryoga" she sighed in frustration. '_This guy is worse than his father.' _she thought. "You can't become a captain just like that Ryoga. You have to know all your team mates inside out."

"Inui the data dude can help me out with that, right dude?"

"Sorry. No can do… dude" Inui replied and walked away.

"Tch.. you guys are throwing away a valuable opportunity " Ryoga said and started to leave as well.

"Don't worry, if we _ever_ need help, you'll be on our speed dial, Echizen." Fuji called after him.

"Hmph….. think they are soooo good… Tch… so pathetic" Ryoga muttered as he stomped his was back to his locker.

"Mada Mada Dane" Ryoma uttered in utmost satisfaction as he watched Ryoga walk off. He pulled his hat down to hide his wide smirk.

* * *

A/N: So, what do you guys think?? Review me your thoughts please. Thank you and please be nice.


End file.
